Running From Destiny
by Darklight25833
Summary: Isabella Marvolo Lestrange was raise and conceived to do pure evil.At 7 was raised by the Weasleys and took on the name Isabella Weasley and never looked back on her wicked past.Now is her fourth year but will she run from her past or embrace it.
1. Isabella Marvolo Lestrange

_**Chapter 1- Isabella Morvol Lestrange**_

I sat there on my fathers lap as he spined me stories of how purebloods are true and how muggle born should be killed like was my life I was a daughter of an extremely unpopular wizard and my mother was Bellatrix Lastrange I was a child conceived of evil intentions and born into this world to do harm to others.

I don't want to be evil was my thoughts though out my childhood. My mother tortured the Longbottoms until could even recognize their own son. The pain of the night that I so had to witness caused me haunting grief.

I ran from my house hopping to escape to find someone who would love me and give me a real family.

I was caught by my father and sent to me room for six days with hardly any food and to withstand mental torture.I was rescued when my mother got arrested that was the first day that I was happy and it felt great.

I was taken to a house that looked like it was falling apart but did I care oh hell no I thought it was charming. When I walked into the do I was greeted with love but also people where dancing around me like I was going to kill them. This family was the Weasley family there love could reach no bounds.

I was greeted and stayed in their family for 8 years now. I wanted to go to Hogwarts like the rest of them but I went to Beauxbaton instead and here I am now Pleading with Madame Maxime would let me go to Hogwart for the remainder of my school years...

"Please let me go Madame!"I said pleading with my headmaster in a proper voice. She sighed as she walked over to the desk that holded Dulmblebore's reply to her asking if it was all right to enroll me into Hogwart's this coming year."This letter is the things you will need to go to Hogwart's But of course you need to watch your back."She said as she handed me my acceptance letter.

I looked at her with shock so I ran up to my tall Madame and hugged her with all of my might."Thank you!"I said as I waltzed over to the fireplace and grabbed me a hand full of floo power

"Weasley House!"I yelled as I thrown the power down and I felt like I was falling until I hit the floor of the Weasley house. As I stepped out of the fireplace I got Tackled by two twin redheads."So are.."Started Fred swing his arm around Me"Allowed to go to Hogwarts?"Ended George as he swung his arm around Me and smiled like a Cat."Hmm lets see..."I said as I pretended to think."Yes I can!"I said as I waltzed my way over to get some cookies that Mrs. Weasley made.

"Oh wow thats great!"Said Ron as he walked down the staircase and gave Me a hug while he attempted to steal me cookie."Oh Mine bro!"I said as I bit his hand."Ow!Damn!"He said as he held his hand I smirked as I ate my cookie.

"Ronald! Don't make me clean that mouth out!"Yelled Mrs. Weasley as she waved a finger at her shrinking son that held his mouth she turned toward me it made me flinch to think what she would do to me until she switched to a happy person and have me a hug "Well I heard you got accepted into Hogwarts Oh how grand that will be!"she said as she proceeded to wave he wand which started up the cleaning of the house.

"Yeah I am so excited!"I said as I turned around in circles letting my long black hair follow me around."Wow you better slow down girl!"Exclaimed someone as the walked into the room.I turned around and came face to face with Ginny who was trying not to laugh at me."Oh please your just weird!"I said while trying to figure out why she was so happy."So why are you so happy, Ginny?"I asked as Fred and George walked up to me and swung there arms around me.

"Oh now me and my astoundingly smart brother.."Started Fred grinning from ear to ear "Oh thank you Fred! It is one simple word!'Said George then they both said "Harry potter" With a nod the grabbed each other and started to make a scenario with Harry and Ginny.

I laughed as Fred swooned as George acted like a brave warrior."Oh Harry!"Exclaimed Fred as he fell to the floor while laughing his but off."You guys are Gits!"yelled Ginny as she stormed off to her room.

"You really did it this time."I said as a load bang bounced off the walls of the house, Ginny slammed her door."Oh come on she will get over it."Said Fred as he walked over to check to see if any food was left over for dinner.

"Oh yeah fat chance of that"I said as I picked apart the cookie that was sitting there all alone.I glanced up to a worried looking George"What?"I said as I continued to pick apart my cookie."What will happen if you go to Hogwarts and you end up in Slytherin with those mucks!"said George like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

I could see where he was coming from My real mother and father where both in that house."I don't know but promise me you wont hate me."I said looking down at my cookie that looked like a pile of crumbs.

George looked like I just said the world was falling or something cause he stood up and came over to my side and gave me a big hug."Of course not you silly girl"He said as he petted my hair.

Fred came up behind me and joined in on your group hug"I love you, Issy"Said Fred and George as the hugged me tighter."I love you guys too"I said trying not to cry with all the love I was receiving from such great guys.

"Oh god will you guys get a room!" Yelled ginny as she ran down the stairs and headed out side.I let go of George and headed out to find out why Ginny was in such a foul I came upon her she was fly around playing with a quaffle ball I sighed as I got my broom out and flown up to her. "You wanna toss it around?"I asked as I came allittle closer.

She looked up from the quaffle just as she thrown it to me that I cached it with a grace full I thrown that quaffle back it her I asked"So I understand why happen with Fred and George but Why are you in a foul mood now?"

This made he grip the quaffle tighter and send it a little ways out I zoomed with my broom to catch it before it hit the ground.

As I got up their she sighed as she said "I really like Harry but He will never notice me and now I am trying to get a guy that will notice me but I still like him!"She said as she grabbed the quaffle and sent it flying to the ground I didn't even bother following after the flying quaffle.

"I understand but maybe you need to just calm down and rely on your own beauty."I said as I touched her arm. She sighed and shook her head most and likely to get rid of the tears.

"Boys are stupid!"She said as she hugged me."I agree and I held on to her."Lets get down so we can get ready for bed okay?"I asked as I headed for the ground.

She smiled as he landed on the ground"Harry will be here tomorrow."and with that she started to head back to the house but remembering to turn around and say"Thanks Issy."

I smiled at my little sister and I held on to the smile when I reached my bedroom and laid on my bead and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Quidditch World Cup!

Chapter 2- The Quidditch World Cup!

I woke up to Hermione waking me up with a shake "Isabella get up!"

I rolled over and tried to ignore the pushing pulling game I was in."Why!"I said getting into a sitting looked at me like I was crazy"It is time for the World Cup!".

Then I realized that it was the day for the Quidditch World cup."Oh yeah alright let me get ready."I said as I hopped off of the bed in to my bathroom that was shared by the twins on the other side.

I locked both doors as I looked at my curly hair that was so tightly curled that it looked almost matted so I took a brush and brushed it out as mush as I could before straightening it to a loose curl.

I applied my make up and slipped on a pair of jeans and a top that I bought in Paris with Fluer. As I ran down the stairs I ran in to someone standing my the staircase

"Oh sorry!"I said as I tried to steady myself from falling over."Its okay."He said as he turned around to be face to face with Harry Potter.I blushed at how close his face was "Um Hello Harry its been a long time."I said as I maneuvered my way around the stunned boy.

"Isabella?"He asked looking at me with a smile.I smiled back and said"Of course Harry I will be going to Hogwarts this year too." he face was full of surprise and it made me happy to see him so happy.

"Alright kids lets go!"Said Mr. Weasley as he opened up the front door letting his wife go first before setting out on the way to the port key.

"Oh hello old chap."said Mr. Weasly striking a back of an old man looking around his age."I believe you have not met my son Cedric"said Cedric's father as Cedric greeted Mr. Weasley with a hand shake and then we continued on to the World cup.

I could hear Cedric talking with Harry and thats about it because I was to worked up with school coming closer and closer. When we reached the port key I could not help but sart laughing at the boot.

"Wheres the port key?"Asked Harry as we grabbed the Boot "Harry grab on!"I yelled as I got him to hold onto the top. One moment it felt like I was flying now I was landing and when I landed I hit the ground with a thud.

"Show offs!"I yelled to see Mr Weasley,Cedric and Cedrics father land gracefully."Oh now don't be envious "Said Cedric as he helped me up off of the ground.

"Oh you wish."I spatted back as I walked over to Fred and George who where trying not to laugh at poor Cedric who was looking quiet crestfallen."I think he was hopping for a snog my dear sister."Said a laughing George and he picked me up bridal style.

"Oh george shut up!"I said as I let him take me to our he put me down I was able to see our tent and it reminded me of how remarkable magic was. "Oh hells Yeah!"Yelled fred as we spent our time fooling around until the game.


	3. Death Eater Rise

Chapter 3- Death Eater Rise

When it was time for the game I became very nervous about seeing Victor play against the Irish."Whats wrong?"Asked Hermione as she sat next to me on the chairs out face was full of concern and it made me spill my secret that was more than embarrassing.

"Well last year I um well me and Fluer went to a Quidditch game where Victor Krum was playing and well I sorta made out with him after the game.."I said hanging my head as I felt Hermione hug me and tell me that it as okay."You can not tell anyone...Its very embarrassing"I said as I remembered that I told Fred that I never met Victor before nor did I tell him that my first kiss was with Victor

."Alright...But why is it very embarrassing?"Asked a very confused Hermione.I sighed as I looked at her and said "He was my first kiss." she tried to stop the laughing but she failed miserably. I was about to tell her to shut up but all of my family walked out."Where are heading over!"Said Harry as he helped me up off of the chair."Thank you harry."I said as we walked towards the stadium.

"Bulgaria will crush the Irish."Said Harry while trying not to let the communication die."Oh yeah for sure."I said as I walked up the 15th set of stairs "When will the end"I said huffing and puffing."Oh well look who it is."Said a smartass voice from bellow.I looked down to see a sexy blonde with ice blue eye staring at us."Hello Malfoy"Said Harry looking very snorted alittle and then walked closer to Harry."Me and my father will be siting by fudge in the special stand."a man that looked like his father shuved his cane into Malfoys gut.

"Dont boast, Draco and it is very nice to see you again Harry."He said while looking at me. I felt my heart go into my chest here standing before me was Luscious Malfoy my Fathers right hand man.I turned away and locked arms with Fred and like he knew he walked with me to the other level where we where siting."Oh god."I said trying not to puke.

"Its okay I don't think he reconised you."Said Fred while rubbing my back trying to stop my shaking.I grabbed the handle bars to steady my self."I thought all of them where locked up"I said looking at fred with fear coating my face."Only people like your mother who has ammited it."He said while running his hand through his red hair.I stopped shaking when saw Harry and them coming up I straighten my shirt as Fred gave a sigh "Maybe you shouldn't go to Hogwarts after all."

I looked at him I wanted to go there and no Death eater will stop me or I will Hex them to death."I want to go Fred."I said just as Ron tackled me "Helllo My sister!". I was about to flip him off when Mr. Weasley said "Hush its starting" Ron let go as Mr fudge started to babble then out came the Irish With a dancing elf

"Oh wow!"I said looking around with the music shifted just as Bulgaria came in and they flown the same old pattern but this time a big screen with victor popped up."Its Victor krum!"Said Ron with a girl voice I heard Hermione snicker and I felt like dieing right then and there."Whats wrong?"Asked Ron as he looked at me with a confused look.

I felt the blush creep on to my face so quicklyI Said"I am okay but Oh wow Irish just goaled."He fell for it I smiled at his childish look. I sighed and relaxed as I watched to game progress. My mind couldn't not help but go to what just happen with Malfoy.~Why must the buts always be hot?~I asked myself as I thought about his stunning looks and those cold eyes where so light they looked almost white.

After the game I walked along a dancing fred and george I was having so much fun when they started to swing me around in there arms. "Oh guys stop I am worrying that you are drop me!"I said while put me down as we walked into the tent I sat on the Chair. I laughed so hard that I had to call myself down. They where so funny Dancing around laughing and giggling.

We heard screaming out side and Fred looked up and said "Oh wow the Irish are celebrating!" We laughed until Mr Weasley came in paled face and scared."Its not the Irish! We Have to go to the port Key now!"I stood up and ran to get ginny and mines things when I cam back I handed ginny her things. When we got out side our tent I could feel the familiar feeling of death start to work its way up

"Oh god death eaters"I said as I started to shake."Sh it well be okay."Said Fred just as Mr Weasley Yelled"Fred and George You are with your sister everyone fallow me." With that every one started to run towards our port key. I heard someone fall but I just kept on running.I ran until I got grabbed by someone and pulled into the forest I slapped and fought the person.

"Ow stop!"Yelled a familiar voice. The person let go and I turned around and grabbed my wand when I saw the person my heart stopped"What are you going to do to me Malfoy!"I yelled as I got readily to Hex him and run. He put his arms up in front of him"I was saving you!"he yelled.I was so confused"Why would you do that?"I asked being very curious.

He sighed and slid in hands through his already messed up hair"I didnt want you to end up dead."He said while grabing you again and slid you behind a tree."Draco! Are you there?"Said a voice you reconized "Yeah dad I am here"Draco said as he motion for you to be silent and still.I nodded as he steped out and walked towards his dad."Did you find Potter"Asked Luscious My hearts stopped Why did they want Harry? I thought asDraco said"No I didn't find him I thought he ran in here but It was just a animal".

I felt my heart raising "Oh well lets go or Voldemort will be angered" said Luscious "Alright Father."Draco said.I stood there for what felt like hours when I emerged from behind the tree with my wand here that he was alive made me shake and want to run but I still started walking towards a figure laying on the ground.~Who is this~I thought as a came closer to see it was Harry

"Harry! Oh god Wake up Harry!"I yelled as Harry came too."What happen?"He said as he sat up from the ground"I have no I..."My sentance got caught in my throat as I saw the dark mark in the sky"Death eaters."I said looking back down at Harry."Stand up you two!"yelled a man that ran up to you and harry with a wand pointed at you."Mr Fudge..."I sarted to say when he yelled "Shut up! Which one of you did it!". ~He has lost it~ I thought just as Mr Weasley came running."Stop they are my kids!".

I backed away and ran to Fred and George who gave me a hug."We where so worried Where where you!" Said George I wondered if I should tell them about Draco But I decided that I would save him from being killed "I got pushed where I eneded up In the woods and I hid until everything settled"I said hoping they didn't notice that was more to the story.

"Just dont do that to us again."said Fred as Harry walked up to us with a confused face."What is that mark?"He asked while looking up at the sky where Voldemorts' Mark was in the sky. I started to shake when Hermione Looked at Harry and said"Its 'His' Mark Harry" Fred and George put there hands on my shoulder to calm me down.

When we got home I did not want to talk to anyone so I just walked up to my room and laid on my bed.~Should I feel guilty?~I asked myself about not telling the whole story to Fred and George. My heart felt like it was the right thing. I turned over and went to sleep to dream of a Blue eyed boy.


	4. The Arival

Chapter 4 - The Arival

I woke up nervous because today I will be heading to Hogwarts for the first time.I got dressed and headed down to see Harry and everyone already dressed and waiting for Breakfast to be served. Mrs Weasley served everyone their food but I was to nervous to eat so I just sat there playing with my food.

"Are you going to eat that?"Asked Ron while he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.I smiled and said "No here you go"As I handed him the looked at me with a blank face

"Why arent you eating?"He asked as he started at me."I am just too nervous."I said as I got up and made my way up the stair into my room to got my trunk from the top and my owl named Blue.

When I got back down I noticed all of them where finished and waiting for me to get down."Are you ready?"Ask Mrs. Weasley.I was excited so excited but still nervous.

"Yes I just got my stuff." I smiled as we went to the train station to go on to the bus."Are you ready Issabella?" Asked as she she straightened my shirt trying not to give me a hug.

"Yes I am Mom."I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a hug."Alright well be careful all of you bye love you!"she said as Me and the boys ran onto the bus to get a compartment. As We found a compartment we all sat around each other. "I have to tell you something Harry.."I said looking into my hands think about how to put it.

"When I was in the woods I had to hide because someone came by they where talking about how V...V...He was after you."I stuttered as Fred put a hand on my sighed and looked out the window"Yeah I know I had a dream.."He said."Okay good.."I said as I watched people go by.

"Oh Harry I hope that those dreams stop."Said Hermione as she placed a hand on his hand. "Um I got to go find someone!"said Ginny as she ran out of the compartment.

"What's with her?"Asked Ron as he watched his Younger sibling run out .I rolled my eyes and went to go find her. I past by compartment after compartment. I sighed as I couldn't find her this made me worry ~Where is she?~ I thought just as Someone grabbed me and pulled me into a compartment.

I tried to get away when a voice says"Oh god not again please just relax."It was Draco I relaxed and then I was let go."What do you want?"I said as I stood there with my hands on my hips. He sighed and sat down on the chair"Well?"I said wanting to leave so I can go and find Ginny.

"I was wanting to see if you where okay."He said genualing caring about me."I am fine but still a little shaken up."I said telling him the truth He looked at me and ran his hand though his hair his sexy hair.

Just that action made my heart jump"Well I am glad that your okay I really didnt want to leave you like that but I Had to...I am going to have to be an arse to you around Pothead and his gang."He said as his persona changed from and a kind person to a smart ass.

I winced when he said that about Harry"Well I know that you have a persona to hold up to and I would hate for you to actually grow some."i said getting mad with every word I said.

He looked like I just killed his dog when he got up and pushed me into a wall My heart jumped."I cannot believe I cared for you I don't even know you!"He yelled his voice breaking up this made my anger fade and my heart break.

"I don't know why either.."I said letting my voice get lost as I got lost in his eyes. "I...I...Dont get you!"He said frustrated at me for no reason.I sighed as I closed my eyes "I dont get you too." Then I felt his hands let go of me when I opened my eyes he was standing there with a blank look.

"You are so annoying!"He said as he tried to walkout the compartment but something pulled him back into the door."Thank really nice of you."I said with sarcasm dripping off of my words."What is your name?"He asked as he walked towards you again.

My heart jumped for joy and I was trying to skwish this feeling"Isabella Weasley."I said as I watched his face go from blank to a horrified face."You are a Weasley?"He said shaking his head in disbelief.

I laughed and said "Yeah I am.."He shook is head and let out a laugh laugh sounded so nice that it made me want more."Oh wow okay well goodbye Isabella."He said as he walked out of the compartment.

I stood there in pure shock until I realized that the others where probly worried about me so I went and changed into my robes and walked to to Compartmet that held the sleeping twins and the whispering trio.

"Hey guys.."I said as I sat down by a sleeping Fred.I made them jump as they turned to me and said "Hey Issy." I felt tired to I lend on Fred and fell asleep.

When I woke up We where at Hogwarts."First years over here!"Yelled a women who looked like she really needed a break.I said goodbye to the gang as I walked up to her.

"Um Madame I need to get sorted I have switched school."I said while bowing slightly."Ah yes Miss. Isabella You will walked with me and all of the first years."She said while walking all of you towards the castle.

I walked along a bunch of first years trying to move away from me which kinda made me mad but I let it go. We walked in to the grand hall to see Dumbledore anounce the first years and well me.

"Welcome All first years and our new student from Beauxbatons ." This made me blush and want to go sit with my friends as quickly as possible. The women started to put the sorting hat on the kids who told them where to go when it got to me I had to force my body to move.

As I sat down the hat was put on my Head "Oh ho ho you are so complicated."Said the hat I felt like fainting but one word was on my mind ~Please Griffindor!~I thought over and over."Hm You are meant to be in Slytherin but you want to be in Griffindor.."Said the hat The hat seemed to be conflicting with my bloodline and my true wishes."I say...Griffindor!"The hat yelled out.

A Wave of relief rolled over me ~Thank god!~ I said as I jumped up and headed for my table but then I was grabed my a liitle girl who said "Come with me that Madame Maxime Wants to see you!"I follwed the girl to my old head mistress.

"Ah thank you dear for coming but it is diar that you preform the welcoming!"she said as she pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist and a golden light wrapped around me and changed my clothes to my old Beauxbatons uniform.

I sighed but agreed to preform the greeting because of Lisa's broken ankle."Oh Tis You!"Yell Fluer who gave you a strong hug."Hello Fluer."I said as we started to line up."Welcome the Girls of Beauxbatons!"Yell professor Dumbledore. We ran in and sigh as birds flown out of our arms.I danced with Fluer down the hall then I bowed but holded my position. The men from Dermstrang!"Said Dumbledore As out walked Victor.

I sighed and I danced over you him and curtsied at him as he bowed at me and we walked down the hall as we parted he kissed me cheek.

I shook my head as my clothes turned into my Hogwarts uniform and I made my way over to the fuming girls and the weirded out guys.

I sat down in between Fred and George "You know Victor Krum!"Said Ron trying not to freak out."Erm..Yeah I do I sorta new about the tournament and this was our opening for all of you and plus Victor refused to walk down with anyone else but me."i said shaking my head at his stupidly.

The girls sighed except for the snickering Hermione."I just did it to please the Madame."And with that I started to eat the food that was set out before us.

After dinner I followed Fred and George to the Fat Lady portrait "Gum Drops"Said Fred and the Lady greeted us and let us in.

I sighed as I said good night and headed up to the girls dorm I found my bed and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.


	5. Mad Eye Moody DADA

Chapter 5- Mad Eye Moody DADA

I woke up in the morning with a slight headache so I jumped off of the bed and walked over to the bathroom to change into my uniform and pull my hair into a ponytail and put on a little bit of make up.

I walked down to the common room to find nobody there. I sighed and walked out of the common room to find everyone siting at our table at the great hall. I walked down the table to Harry and them but first I looked at Draco who was laughing at something a person said ~Cute~ I thought as I sat down.

"On my first day here I had to find my way over here my self?"I hissed at everyone. They gave me a apologetic smile but nobody said anything except for Harry "Sorry Isabella, I should have helped you over here."He said as he smiled at you.

"Its okay...So Who's looking foreword to Defense Against The Dark Arts?"I asked knowning that all of them where looking foreword."Eh not us!"Said Fred and George. I laughed at there eagerness "Oh wow I love that."I said As it was time for that same class.

I stood up and gave the twins a hug and then walked with the trio to Defense Against The Dark Arts. When we walked in I felt someone looking at me when I looked up from my spot by Hermione. I saw Mad eye Moody Or should I say Professor Moody ~Creepy~ I thought at the wandering eye wandered.

Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts! I will be teaching you this year."Professor Moody said as he scribbled on the chalk board."I think that you all need to learn what you will be up against even if the ministry don't want you to know."He said as he pulled out his wand and a creepy bug.

My heart dropped as he asked the class"Who can tell me the unforgivable curses?"I wanted to runaway from the classroom but I didn't want to get in trouble on the first raised his hand The Professor Nodded his head as a go on way.

"My father told me of the...um...Imperius curse". Moody chuckled and I winced as he said "Oh yess your father should know It gave the Ministry a really problem"Then he pointed his wand at the poor creature "Imperio!" He said He had The bug bouncing off of the walls everyone was laughing at the poor creature.

I Just wanted it to stop I turned my head to look at Hermione who was looking the same like you. Then like a switch was flipped "Do you want him to drown? Kill himself?"he asked as the bug hit the window. I didn't want to look at the bug tears where filling my eyes.

The laugher died "Anyone else?"He asked Neville raised his had My heart stopped ~No~ I thought as I wanted to stop him but I Known that it would cause more problems."The Crusiatus Curse."He studerd. "Come up here Boy."Said Moody Motioning for him to come up here. I was about to stand up when I felt Hermiones hand on mine.

He pointed the wand at the bug "Crucio."He murmured at the bug screamed and cringed under the spell.I remembered How It felt it was like It was still there in my memory."Stop It!"I screamed As I flew up from my seat. "Cain't you see its bothering him?"Said Hermione at my side.

Moody stopped the spell and put the bug on our desk. "Tell me what is the last Curse?"He asked Looking at me. I raised my head in defiance "I will not tell you!"I said my anger reflecting through my turned toward Hermione who said "I will not tell you ether."

Moody huffed as he pointed his wand at the bug as said "Avada Kedavra!" the bug flipped and landed on it back on my books. I closed my eyes when I opened them I ran out of the room not bothering to pick up my book.

I sat on the steps until Hermione handed me my book and we headed to my other classes. On our way Ron and Harry Couldn't Stop talking about how cool Moody was."Shut up!There is a reason of why those spells are unforgivable!" I Yelled as I walked into Potions at see Snape staring at me .

"We have a placement chart You are seated here Miss Weasley."He said pointing at a desk. I walked over to it and sat down I sighed in relief that it was your favorite class."Hello Partner."Said Draco as he sat down next to me.

I laughed covering it up with the back of my hand "Are you serious?"I asked him looking at his cute face that was trying not to smile so he just smirked."Unfortunately.."He said just as Snape said "Today you will fall into a temporarily in love with each other."He said as he pointed to a love potion.

Oh god! I thought as I looked at Draco who had a look of surprise."Only one of you tho so there will be no mix ups."He said actually smiling at us. My heart fluttered and sinked at the sametime."Now get started Now" He said as he sat at his desk.

"Can you get the stuff I will mix the Potion Okay?"I said looking at a dumbfounded draco. "Sure"He said as he got up. I started to start the fire and when he came back I started to call out orders and mix the potion."Alright two spoon fulls of rose."I said trying to mess one thing up.

"No its only one."He said as he plopped it in. "Oh alright...If I get a bad grade Its your fault."I said trying not to let his perfection affect me."Oh please you will get the best grade because you are partnered with me"He said smirking.

I was going to hit him when Snape clapped his hands in front of me and Dracos potion."Ah Here is a perfect potion 12 Points for both houses, Here is the vials for you to drink Mr. Malfoy."He said handing two Vials to Draco.

"Two?"He said looking at him like he was crazy."Yes for two days including today, Now drink up."He said with a blank look at he watched as Draco drank both Potions then forced his head to mine as Draco opened his eyes from his grimace.

When he saw me his eyes changed from The light blue to pink and the back to his natural eye color."Your so Beautiful Isabella."He said as he gave me a peck on my lips.I was to stunned to do anything at all I stood there like a idiot until I snapped out of it to have Draco Grabbing my hand as leading me out of class.

"Do you want to eat at the lake my dear?"He asked as he put his arm over my sholders. "Um I dont know If that would be good draco.."I said as we walked into the great hall. His face looked like he was crushed It pulled at my heart strings so I said "But sure."

I blushed when he kissed my cheek and left to get our food. "What the fuck was that about?"Asked a pissed Fred "Yeah why are you with that real foul git."Said George looking really pissed too.

I sighed as I said "Well Snape got us to make a love potion and well I was partnered with Draco and he had to take the potion so yeah I am stuck with him until he comes to his senses"I said trying to make the twins calm because they where starting to look like there hair.

They both sighed and said "Thats why Ron and herms are all googly .""Yeah so please be nice for now?"I said pleading with my brothers. "I will try.."said Fred as Draco Walked up holding a basket "I got the house elves to set us up a plot by the lake."He said ignoring the twins.

I blushed at his complete sweetness"Erm...Sure"I said as Draco took my hand and led me outside to the helped me get down on the blanket as he sat There in silence just eating. "So do you like your classes so far?"He asked while playing with a peace of loose yarn.

"I don't like Defense Against Of The Dark Arts that man is a freak!"I yelled while banging my fist against my grabbed my hand and held it "Don't do that Isabella. I didn't like the lesson ether."He said as he lead over an gave me a hug.

While I was in the hug I breathed in his musky heart jumped as he lifted my head up. "Can I kiss you?"He asked the love potion causing the deep love. I looked into those blue eyes and before I could think I said "Yes".

He crashed his lips onto mine his kiss was soft but demanding all at the same time. I kissed him back feeling my heart jump in my chest and electricity jolt through snoged for about a good 30 mins until we broke apart. "I like you a lot Isabella."He said as I put away the food in the basket.

I stared at him wondering how it felt for him to be under the control of a potion. "I like you too Draco."I said enjoying the love you at least right now I figure it would be better for me to go with it than fight against it.

"Lets go I am getting tired."I said as I fixed my top and smoothed out my skirt."Alright Isabella I have a question for you?"He said getting serious. I sighed at the thought at the question might be and I dreaded if it was that special question.

"Will you go with me to hogsmed?"He asked while grabing my hand and walking back towards the heart jumped and then I sighed "Sure Draco that would be wonderful."I said.

When we got to the fat lady She eyed me and Draco and said "Oh late night romance I see Forbidden love is so cute."She said clapping her hands in delight.I smiled and then turned toward Draco."I had a wonderful time thank you Draco"I said as Draco kissed me on the lips and I returned it.

When we broke apart he gave me a hug "Have sweet dreams my angel."He said while looking into my eyes "You too Draco."I said I turned towards the Fat lady who was trying not to sigh "Gum Drops"I said as the Portat swung open and draco gave me one last kiss before saying"Night night"

I smiled and said "Night night" as I walked throught the door into the common room, I was met with no one again only Crookshanks who was eyeing me like I was a mouse.

I Sighed as I laid in bed and quickly fell asleep thinking of a Blue eye boy who was mine for 2 days.


	6. The love Potion

Chapter 6- The love Potion

I woke up to a giggling Hermione."Oh wow Ron is such a sweet heart!"she said all romantic like. I sat up in my bed very confused with the haze still over my mind. When It cleared I remembered yesterday and my date with Draco today.

"Oh isn't it wonderful to be so in love Issy?"she asked a she brushed her hair. I sighed and got out of bed "Yeah it is...Do you want me to do your hair Herms?"I asked walking over to her bed. She smiled and nodded handing me her brush.

I laughed and brushed her hair in to a high messy bun with a few strings of hair in her face."So your with Malfoy now.."She said while turning toward me so I could put a little bit of make up on her. "Yeah until the potion wheres off."I said dabbing her lips with gloss.

"I understand...Ron was the one who took the potion...I really like Ron but I guess its wrong for me to use him like that.."She said as I started applying some eyeshadow.I sighed "I think it is easier to just enjoy it than well fighing against it."I said as I with drawn my hand. "There now go tell me what you think"I said as I motion for her to go in to the bathroom.

She let out a little scream and them she turned towards me "Who is that .That can not be me!"She said wraping her arms around me and giving me a hug. I laughed and said "Trust me it is you"I walked over to the bathroom and started on my hair which was looking like a rats nest.

I waved my wand over my hair and it turned straight."I wish I could do that."Said hermione looking at my now straight hair. "Yeah at least I can do this so my hair wont look so clumpy."I said laughing as I put on my make up for my date with Draco.

I would never tell them the real reason was because my hair made me resemble my mother way to much. "Well I am going to go down for breakfast see you later."she said as she walked out of the door. I smiled and put on a outfit that looked great on me.

As I headed down to the great hall when I got there I was grabbed by a happy Malfoy "hello Isabella."He said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and said "Hello Draco."he smiled and then went to his table where a Fat girl was steaming at me.

I smirked at her and turned around and sat at my table were Hermione and Ron where holding hands and Harry was smiling at Ginny who was trying not to blush. The twins where pissy and just talked with themselves

"Hey Fred...George"I said while waving at them. They looked at me and smiled and waved and went back to whatever they where planing. I sighed as I went back to eating.


	7. Hogsmed Date

Chapter 7- Hogsmed Date

I smiled as I saw Draco waving me over to a carriage to I walked over I could see Ron smiling at Hermione and Harry smiling at someone then Fred and George laughing there 'I am up to no good laugh'. I shook my head as I climbed in to the Carriage with Draco's help.

Once the door shut we where on our way to Hogsmed. Draco sighed as ran his hand through his hair "I figure we can go shoping if you want..."He said looking worried about something.I put my hand on his hand "Whats wrong Malfoy?"I asked him by his last name which made him flinch.

"I just dont want to screw it up...With you I mean."He said turning his head from me to the window which shown the Moving forest."Oh Draco...You couldn't mess up with me."I said as I scooted closer to him."Yeah I could."He said sighing still not looking into my eyes.

I turned his head toward mine And I thought popped into my mind ~Why don't you find out more to help Harry?~I thought about it until I decided that I wouldn't do it because every time I thought about Acting all sexy to Draco for info It made me feel bad Like he wouldn't trust me If I used him like that.

"You could not."I said as I pressed my lips against his. When we Finally broke apart we had reached Hogsmed. "After you beautiful."He said helping me down as he got out his self out of the Carriage.

"Thank you Draco...Now what do you want to go?"I asked as I grabbed his hand and walked along the somewhat bizzy laughed forgetting what we just talked about he became the confident smart-ass Draco Malfoy.

"You are the woman so your supposed to pick."He said winging our arms lightly and smirking at me. I sighed as We continued to walk along the street. Then I saw something in a window I walked over to see a necklace that has a serpent with emerald eyes wrapped around a cross.

"Wow isn't so pretty!"I said staring at the necklace with wide eyes. "I bet it would look great on you."Said Draco as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I know but it is way to much."I said sighing as I started to walk away from the Necklace that reminded me so much of Draco.

"I could buy it for you?"He said as he motion to the door of the store. "I couldn't let you by me anything..Draco"I said as I tried to move him from the door. He wouldn't bulge from the door.

"I want to get you it..Please"He said giving me a pouting look. I sighed and said "Fine! You win." I sighed again as he ran into the shop and he only took a few min then he exited out of the shop only to give me a small black box.

"Here you go my Princess."He said while I opened the box to reveal the necklace that glittered in the light."Can you put it on me Draco?"I asked as I pulled out the necklace from its case."Yes I can"He said as he put the necklace around my neck. I put a hand to the perfect necklace feeling it cold silver against my pale warm skin.

"I do love it Draco."I said turning around just to meet a kiss by a guy who I was...truth be told I was Falling for Draco Malfoy.


	8. Blood Magic

Chapter 8- Blood Magic

I smiled at Draco as we made our way finally to Honeydukes where my mouth started to water at the thought of all of the candy."Yay! Candy!"I said as I dragged Draco in by his sleeve.

Draco chuckled as I started to dance along the shelf as my new necklace swings across my chest. "You can get as much as you can hold."Draco said smiling as he watched me dance along the shelf's. I stopped as turned towards him"Are you sure?"I asked as I smiled at his face which was coated in happiness.

"Yes I am I am going to get some chocolate frogs so you might as well get something."He said as he headed over to the chocolate frogs. I smiled at a turned back around just to see the twins walk out of the back. When they saw me the blushed and tried to get past me. I stopped them with I lightly grab for Freds arm.

"What where you guys doing? Don't tell me you used the secret passage!"I said as they laughed the same laugh as before."Wouldn't you want to know!"The both said as Fred made me let go as they walked out of Honeydukes.

I smirked as I could just see what they planed. I sighed and grabbed a few things that I thought looked good and grabbed Two licorice wands for Fred and George. As I walked over to the desk I could see Draco talked with a boy who looked like some kind of ogre.

"I told you! I will not go there with you while I have her with me!"He said with a voice that sent shivers down my back."Fine Malfoy!"He said as he gave me a glare and sauntered out of the place. I was so confused that I just placed my stuff on the table as Draco payed for them.

I kept quiet until we reached the shrieking shack which Ron and them visited last year. "Who was that Draco?"I said I must have sounded harsher than I meant to because Draco flinched and the sighed "It was goyle. He wanted me to go back to Hogwarts with him and I told him No as You heard."He said.

I let out a breath that I guess I was keeping in me "I am sorry...I just don't know if I could trust you with your father being evil and all."I said letting my mind free of the one thing that was building in my head.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his light blonde hair that glimmered in the sun."I know that you probably couldn't trust me but I want you too I really do...So ask me anything and I will answer truthfully."He said standing there looking like a kid who just got beat.

"Okay are you a...D-Death eater"I asked trying not to stutter over death eater but looked at me and grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes "No I am not."He said trying to make me believe him with so much force that I couldn't help but believe him.

"Ok thats good."I said as I was trying not to get lost in his eyes. I suddenly felt like I was flying and my head started to spin as I was brought into a cell that was covered in dirt and blood "Where am I?"I asked out load as my voice echoed over the cell.

"You are with mamma babe!"Crackled my mother as she raised out of the corner of the cell I was trapped in."Leave me alone!"I yelled at my body was pushed into a wall of the cell."Oh no no my dear daughter. You will become one of us! And how proud I will be!"She said smiling and spinning around in happiness or insanity it was hard to distinguish Which from Which.

"Why did you bring me here?"I asked my voice not over a whisper My mother turned her back from me "Because I asked your father to see you and he let me see you!"She laughed as turned back around to see her face which was dirty but still had alot of your features in it.

"He is not my father!"I yelled as I stepped off the wall and took a step toward her. I saw A flash of anger before she slapped me against my face her nails giving me a scratch on my cheek."He is don't you denie him!"she yelled and looked around like I was going to be struck my something.

I smirked and said"He is no father to me Like you are no mother to me! I will not become a mindless slave to the darkness"I said as I took out my wand as she tried to hit me a bright light was let out of my wand and lit up the whole cell.

My head started to spin as I let out a scream as I sat up in a bed. "Where am I"I yelled at I tired to get up but was pushed down by someone. i screamed again and slapped the person who turned out to be Draco who was annoyed with the slap."Where is She!"I yelled out as I looked around the room frantically.

"There is no one Isabella Clam down."Said Draco as he put a hand on my shoulder I flinched at his touch."thank you Malfoy but we can take it over now."Said George as he came on the opiste side of the bed. I grabbed George and clung to him and started to cry into in chest.

He held me as my sobs got heaver. "I will go now make sure she will be okay. I will come back later and see her..."Said Draco as I cried into George chest.

"I am glad that you are there for her"Draco said as he left. I cried until I could cry no more by then everyone was there comforting me but Could not understand what I just went through...

_**-Draco POV-**_

I took Isabella to the outskirts of the Shrieking Shake so I could maybe get her to talk to me. When we stopped She looked at me and said "Who was that Draco?"Her voice held so much accusation and harshness that it made me flinch I sighed"It was goyle.

He wanted me to go back to Hogwarts with him and I told him No as You heard."I said trying to get here not to think that I was lying to her which I wasn't. She let out a long breath and said

"I am sorry...I just don't know if I could trust you with your father being evil and all." She said it like it was the one thing that was bothering her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. She was the first girl who I wanted her to trust me so I did the only thing I knew to do.

"I know that you probly couldn't trust me but I want you too I really do...So ask me anything and I will answer truthfully."I said feeling venerable in her stare that was beautiful. She paled"Okay are you a...D-Death eater"She asked she stuttered over the Death eater part witch made me think that she was scared of them.

I grabbed her hands in an attempt to get her to look into my eyes. When she did I felt like smiling but I didn't"No I am not."I said trying to make Her believe Me. She sighed"Ok that's good."She said as her eyes looked in to mine. Then she started to sway and the she fell to the ground limp I cached her before she landed.

"Isabella!"I yelled as I tried to make her snap out of it. Her eyes where wide with fear and her body was limp. "What did you do to her malfoy!"yelled Potter as he ran towards me with he wand pointed at me. I was too worried to care about him

"I didnt do anything to her! She just ended up like that!"I yelled trying to snapped her out of it. Suddenly she screamed"Leave me alone!" I stared at her as her eyes closed. I looked back up at Potter who was looking at her with the same look as me. "Lets get her help!"He said as he helped me up with her small body in my hands.

We ran through Hogsmed until we found a man I forgot his name "Hagrid It is Isabella she needs help."Said Harry concern floated in his voice. Ah that was his Name I must have looked Paler that usual because Hagrid attempted to take My Isabella away from me.

I griped her harder and yelled"I got her!" Hargid looked at me with a concerned look as I kept my eyes on my Isabella who was get Paler by the second ~Oh God!~I thought as we finally got to the hospital wing of Hogwarts I sat her down on the bed as Madame Pomfrey pushed me as she went to examine my poor Isabella.

She shook as a thin line of blood appeared on her cheek."Oh my get Dombledore!"Madame Pomfrey yelled at a man who was helping her for the day. He scuttle out of the room All I could do was sit on the bed nothing wanted to work my voice was lost and my heart was breaking in my chest."Was there a spell used on her?"Asked Madame Pomfrey turned around at me.

All I could do was shake my head 'no' "What is it Madame Pomfrey?"Asked Dombledore as he walked though the doors and seen me and Isabella who was now covered in a thin line of sweat."What happened ?"asked Dombledore as he put a hand on Isabellas shoulder.

"We where talking and then she fell to the ground."I said my voice sounded quiet Alien to me it was too deep and to scared. Dombledore sighed his eyebrow matted together as he swung his robes around to the other side of the bed. Now I could see Isabella shake in her bed covered in sweat."What is happening to her!"I asked my voice sounding as it was in agony.

"She is under a powerful spell I cannot break the spell."He said shaking his head and leaving to room. Just as he left her eyes shot open"Where am I"She yelled and tried to get out of the bed I pushed her back down but as always it feels like got slapped in the face.

"Where is She!"She yelled out as She looked around the room frantically searching for something or should I say someone."There is no one Isabella Clam down."I said as I put My hand on Her shoulder She flinched at my touch I looked worried at her she was still so pale and shaking.

"thank you Malfoy but we can take it over now."Said George as he came on the opposite side of the bed.I looked up at him as Isabella grabbed onto him and started to cry into his chest A spark of envy flickered in me.

He held her as Her sobs got heaver and the pain in my chest became agonizing.I gave her one last look before I stood up"I will go now make sure she will be okay.

I will come back later and see her..."I said as I gave a look to Fred and he looked at me and he nodded in response I walked towards the door when I got there to turned one last time to see my Isabella in the arms of her brother.

"I am glad that you are there for her"I said as I left. I walked away I could still hear her sobs.


	9. Recovery

**_Chapter 9- Recovery_**

I sat up in the bed trying to answer Harry's questions the best I could without crying My eyes out. Also Ron was mad at Harry for getting into the Tournament I also wondered how his name ended up in the cup.

"Leave her alone!"Said Fred push Harry away from me. I just stared into the door I guess you could say I was traumatized. I felt safe until then when she shown me that I will never be safe not until my Father was dead for good.

"You have to kill him Harry!"I yelled tears finding there way back to my eyes. He turned around from talking to Hermione his face was covered in confusion "Who?"He asked as he rubbed his forehead that was starting to sting. "V...Voldemort."I stuttered as I remembered his cold face and how sick he truly was."I will try my best but we don't know for sure if he is alive or not." He said shaking his head.

"He is I know it."I said running my hands through my knotted hair. Fred placed his hand on my shoulder and I just sighed and shook my head. "How do you know was he there?"He asked siting on the bed in front of me his eyes staring at me with a fierce gaze.

I looked at him my eyes meting his green eyes that where so pretty but nothing like Dracos."She told me that S...She asked...V...Voldemort to speak to me and he granted her request."I stuttered trying to work through the pain and also my lie to him so he wouldn't find out about my mother or my father.

"Can I speak with in private please."Said a kind voice who could only belong to Dombledore. All of them stood up and nodded as they walked away only leaving me alone with Professor Dombledore.

"I know that you are wondering how Mrs. Lastrange was able to capture you into that cel. And I must admit to you that I found it very difficult to find a spell that powerful and a person able to conjure it."Dombledore said sighed and he sat on the other bed across from mine.

I looked at the Wizard who saved my life. My thanks ran deeper than only thing in my life."I can only tell you that it was a sort of magic that only one of your family members could do."He said as he stood up and walked out the door. He left me confused and tired so I turned on my side and fell asleep.

I barly heard the door open letting someone in to my room.

_**-Draco POV.-**_

My heart still hasn't been the same even with the potion wore off I can still feel that deep nagging in my chest. So I got up and made my way to the hospital wing. When I got there Professor Dombledore was walking out he nodded to as he walked by me.

I stepped through the door as I heard her breathing slow to a steady pace.I walked over to her bedside and sat on the side of her bed. She sighed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

I didn't want to wake her up so I laid down on the bed. She smiled in her sleep and her head found my chest and her arm wrapped around my waist.

I smiled a true smile and I fell asleep next to the only person who didn't see me as I monster and the only one I could ever have feelings for.


	10. Red Snakes

I woke up and stretched but when I did something was in my way. I opened my eyes and saw Draco laying beside me my arm was around him and he was fast asleep. I blush at how cute he looked and I was wondering how he ended up in my bed.

"Hey..."He said making me jump."Who long where you wake?"I asked as I pulled my body up from the bed."Only a few minutes."He answered as he pulled his arms up and behind his head.I looked at him and my heart jumped and flipped in my chest.

"I hope you're okay..."Draco said his face shown how worried he had been. His eyes where dull and dark circles where under his eyes. His face was paler and it seemed like it was in a permeant frown.

"I am getting okay...I just feel like I cain't be safe anymore..."I said as fear was thick in my words. He pushed him self into a siting position and pulled me into his lap. " I...I wish I could help you feel safe...Isabella."He said as he pulled me close to his chest.

I could here his heart beat and my face felt like It was hot with a blush. I closed my eyes and relaxed against Dracos solid body. "Thank you..."I said trying to think of something to say

but my mind couldn't think of anything else to say."Your welcome...I don't understand why I feel this way towards you..."He said As he continued to hold heart plummeted when I realized that this was the day that the potion was to wear off.

"Sorry.."I said as I started to pull away from his calming embrace."No..Dont be I feel like I need you to be here in my arms..I dont understand why I feel like this."He said as he yanked me back towards him.

"I don't know ether."I said smiling for the first time in a long time. He smiled as he let me go "I heard Potter got in the Tournament." He said as he watched my face and I laughed

"Yeah and Ron is refusing to talk to him...Its getting ridiculous"I said as I could feel my heart mend As I spent more and more time with Draco.

We laughed and talked for hours until I was told by Madame Pomfrey that I could go back to my dorm and I could start my classes tomarrow. I got help standing up by Draco "Thank you for keeping me company."I said as I walked out of the Medical wing.

"Anytime"He said smirking when he saw a couple of First years running around with red covering them "Eh...Fred and George I guess."I said laughing as We reached The fat lady.

The fat lady sighed and waved it me"Oh it is so nice to see you up and around, and with your forbidden lover no less."She said I smiled and nodded and I turned back at Draco

"Thanks well I guess I will see you around"I said as I leaned in and kissed his cheek. His face had a light blush as he nodding and walked away. I sighed happily as I turned around and said " Gum Drops"

The picture swung open and Reveled the Griffindor common room.I smiled as I ran up to my room and took and shower and cleaned up.

I didnt want to think about my time with my mother but I couldnt help but think back to her crazy eyes. I shiver and I pulled on some jeans and a shirt that Fluer said looked good on me.

I ran back out of the Griffindor Common room and ran until I ran into the court yard where tons of Hufflepuffs where laughing and cracking jokes. I looked at there pins and got mad at how they could make such an awful pin.

I saw Cedric siting there and I marched up to him. "Hello Isabella it is nice to see you again."He said not fazed by the pins."Who did this!"I yelled grabbing a pin on a girl next to him and pulled her and the pin with it into his face.

He laughed "It was just a joke and I made them."He said acting proud of himself.I slapped him across his face "I hope you rot!" I yelled and I turned around to see the Slytherins smirking at my behavior.

I felt someone grab my shoulder I swung around to see Cedic with a red mark on his face. "How dare you Slap me!"He yelled as his whole face got red.

"oh poor baby. Now go run along little badger."Said a one of the Slytherin girls. She walked up to me and pushed him hand off of my glared at the girl but did as he was told.

She smirked and held out her hand for a hand shake."I am Susan."I smiled and gave her hand a shake "Isabella Weasly"I said as she laughed "You can not be a Weasley!"She said as she wiped her tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

I smiled "Yes I am."I said as I was confused of why she stood up for me."I was wondering if you wanted to join my group."She said as she nodded at a girl who was walking by.

"Why I am not that great."I said as I was getting more and more confused."You are a badass so I was wondering if you would like to join my group. We call our selfs the Red snakes"She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"I would love too."I said smiled at her dark brown eyes and her long blonde hair that had red streaks through it. "Good...We meet every weekend at the Slytherin common room and I will get you in for it okay?"She said as she started to walk back to the group of girls

"Are you coming?"She said. I blushed and ran to the group of girls "I like your spunk!"She a girl who had short purple hair that spiked in a mohawk and had red eyes from the contacts that she wore.I smiled "Thanks My name is Isabella."I said nodding at all of the heys.

"Alright this is Vixen , Cleo , Grace, and our little Bunny.."Said Susan pointing at all of the girls."Hello."I said taking in each of there appearances. The one named Vixen was the one with the purple Mohawk and red eyes.

The one named Cleo had dark skin like a egyptian she had her hair in a Pixie cut it was brown color with green through it and her eyes kept on changing colors. Grace was the most angelic person you have seen she had long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Bunny was so innocent she had a v-Cut brown hair and Huge brown eyes that was co cute! She also had a pair of brown bunny ears on her head.

I hung out with the Red snakes and found out that we had a lot in common and it was nice it see all of them expressing themselves. I found out that they where the misfits of Hogwarts and they didn't really fit in there houses.

Vixen and Susan where Slytherin and Grace and Bunny where Hufflepuff and Cleo was a Ravenclaw.I got to know the girls so well that I felt like I made new friends. I really got along with Vixen and Cleo they seemed to get more of what I said than most of them.

I had to go after a couple of hours of just sitting and talking. "I have to go guys it was nice to meet you all and I so had a lot of fun."I said as I got up from the cold ground and wiped the dirt off of my butt. Vixen pouted "Awhie I wanted to talk to you longer!"She whinnied

"Sorry I have to get some sleep"I said as I stood there but I could here someone coming closer to us. "Omg...Its him."whispered Bunny and I turned around to see Draco standing there. "Hello Isabella I figured I could walk you to your Common room."he said as he grabbed my hand.

"You go girl!"Yelled Vixen and she slapped my but making me bush and jump and I started walking with Draco. I waved and we turned the corner. "So how did you find the Red Snakes?"he asked as we walked along the halls.

"I got upset over the pins and well kinda slapped Cedric and told him to rot."I said as I bushed at my actions. He snickerd "You should have been in Slytherin."he said I gared at him

"No I belong in Griffindor."I said I must have sounded upset because he let go of my hand and backed me up against the wall."I was kidding but I dont think any griffindors would slapp a person they don't know." He said his Deep voice went down a octive.

My heart Jumped as his face got closer and closer to mine."Yeah well I do know him.." I said and I got shuted up by Dracos lips against mine. My head spins as My eyes flutter close my arms find there way around his neck an my hand run through hid soft blonde hair.

"Oh god."I said as my head tilts the side giving him access to my neck. He kisses my neck and bite my 'spot' and I let out a moan. He smirked as he pulled away from me.

"Your cute."He said as he grabed my hand and started on his way towards The fat lady who nodded at me and went back to sleep.

"Your hot."I said as I kissed him again and turned away. I wached the Fat lady as she woke up "Gum Drops"I said and the picture opened up and I steped inside

"Bye Draco."I said as I waved and he nodded "Bye Isabella."He said. The door closed as I came into the Common room."Hey Isabella I didn't know you where up."Said Harry as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah I was hanging out with some friends."I said wondering if her saw Draco."Oh thats good."He said as he stood up and walked up the boys dorm. I shook my head and went up to the girls dorm.

I laid in the bed and fell asleep.


	11. The Letter

I woke up with a feeling that I was being watched. It turned out that Hermione's cat was watching me from her bed.

I sighed and pushed my tired body out of bed and walked into the bathroom "Wow do you look like shit!" I said to myself as a splashed cold water on my face and get ready for the day to come.

"You late!"yelled Harry as I almost missed breakfast by a couple of minutes I sat down and laughed "Yeah I am just running late today."I said and a took a sip of hot coffee. I jumped and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

My coffee spilled on the table. "What in the hell do you want!"I yelled infuriated at this person who made me spill my Coffee. I turned around to come face to face with an annoyed Victor.

"Oh hello Victor."I said my anger vanishing at his stern look."I do believe you manners have failed you Madame Weasley."He said and he looked at Hermione his eyes flickered affection and possible curiosity.

"Oh um yes they seem to do that on days like this... What do you need?"I ask trying to be polite to the wizard that might die from a dangerous being or a creature.

He looked back at me and handed me a letter he put he hand to his chest and the marched off. I blinked a couple of time before turning around and eating all of the food I could get before I had to leave for double potions.

"What is that letter For Issy?"Ask Harry leaning over the table at the letter that was all neat and just scream Delacour. "Oh its probably a letter from Fleur."I said as I opened it up.

_**Dear Isabella Lastrange,**_

___**I know who you are and I will be taking you to your father! I have watched you as you have paraded around this school like a princess. I will see you soon My little poppet.**_

___**A Loving servant of the Dark Lord.**___

I started to shake and Fred and George jumped and ran over to me they took the note out of my hand and read it the put a hand on each of my shoulders. They both where giving each other knowing looks.

I was being haunted by my past and I was getting mad my fear towards my past was becoming anger and I just wanted to scream and Hex the person who would send this.

"Here let me see it!"Yelled Ron and he yanked it out of Freds grasp I jumped off of the table and lunged for the letter. But it was to late Ron had already read it and his cheeks where becoming red with the unique Weasley Anger

"How could someone be so cruel to threaten you like this! And saying complete lies! And what is this about taking you to your father your father is dead!"he said as the whole Great Hall became quiet.

I looked around at all of the people and I noticed Victor shaking his head like he had just woken up."Ron shut up!"George said in a harsh tone.

"Why!"He stated as he handed the letter to Harry who read it."You need to see Dombledore."He whispered as I nodded

"I know I do and Ron can you please relax it was probly just a mistake..."I said as I still shook a little but I just didn't want Ron to know or anyone smirked and he circled something around his fingers making it in to a ball.

"Here Isabella We will all go down after class."Hermione said as she handed me back the letter but it had the top where my name was ripped off.

When I got away from Harry and them I hugged the boys "Thank you..I wish that this would all stop."I said as I looked at there identical cuteness. "Anytime Sisy"They said Ignoring my comment and walked me into potions class.

I took my signed seat next to a pissed off Draco who was blocking off even my sweat smile today."Hello Malfoy."I said trying to get a 'hi' back.

"Shut up Mudblood." He sneered and he look at the Professor who was telling the class how to make something that I could make in my sleep.I snorted "Wow you Slytherins don't go your studies now do they."I said as I got shoved the unicorn hair. Draco looked at me his face was in a ugly sneer

"Oh really... Then why are you Adopted?"He sneered trying to get a rise from me. I was getting a little heated but I managed not to show him that.

"The reason is simple all of my family is dead and I was left to rot until the Weasleys Adopted me."I said and I fixed the potion. Snape looked at Draco's and I potion and nodded.

Draco I gave me a blank look but his eyes told me something different. Fear, Anger, Sadness was all mixed up in his eyes."Fine you stupid blood traitor!"He said his voice was becoming angrier from my calm way of acting towards his hissy fit.

Actually you where surprised at Draco for his actions today."Oh who pooped in your rainbow puffs today Malfoy!"I said getting annoyed at his well... annoying actions.

"Also I know that I am a traitor but I would rather be a traitor that fallow someone who is blind!"I hissed as I grabbed my books and walked out the class.

I was worried at Dracos actions but I known I couldn't let him walk all over me. I walked over to the lake where I sat under an aged willow."Hey..."Said someone who sat beside me. I turned to look at this person and found myself face to face with a tall back boy who was a Slytherin.

"Hello" I said as I turned my head to face the lake that was shining."Its pretty out name is Blaise Zabini."He said smiled at me and his body was getting closer to mine.

I smiled back and flipped my long hair"Isabella"I said letting my eyes wander over his looks. I felt like slapping myself I was flirting with this guy who was not really that attractive to me.

Not like Draco who made my heart slam."You stupid Bitch!"Yelled Pansy and she walked up to me her wand was out. I looked over to her just as Blaise stood up and swung me around behind him.

"What they hell are you doing Pansy!"he said his voice was coated him annoyance. "I am getting that filthy whore! She is taking Drakie from me!"She said as she pushed Baise was and she walked over to me and pointed her wand at me and started to say something.

When I heard "Stupefy!" and Pansy flew across into the lake. I turned from where at came from and saw Draco marching towards me his face was deep with anger and worried.

Blaise look at me he gave me a wave and left me alone with a wet Pansy and a Pissed Draco. "Why are you wanting to be with her! she is a filthy whore!"Pansy yelled her voice was like nails and a chalk board.

"Shut up! If I want to be with her than it is none of your importance!"hissed Draco and he stepped in front of me. "Fine but I will get you!"She yelled as she waddled away.

"Are you okay?"he ask as he turned around his eyes scanning for any scraped or cuts. I stared at him my disbelief towards how quickly his mood had changed in that short amount of time.

"I thought If I acted like I didn't want to be with you than you wouldn't have had to put up with her..."He said as I lend in and gave him a quick kiss. "It's okay but I can protect myself Draco I really can"I said somewhat annoyed at his actions.

"I am sorry."He mumbled and he grabbed my hand and led me to the Willow.I sat down and looked at Draco who still acted like something was bothering him"What's wrong?"I ask as he turned towards me and shrugged his shoulders.

"My father has been talk about some girl who is the dark lords daughter, I dont understand why he would tell me this but he did."He sighed as he ran his hand through his breath hitched and I started to shake "I don't know either, Did he say what this girl looked like?"I ask praying that he didn't know.

Draco held a face of deep thought until his face rose and he smirked"She had dark black hair and blue eyes and she is a parselmouth which mean she is the Heir of Slytherin, Oh and she is also very gifted in spells."He said in a cocky tone.

I smiled at his reaction towards this girl who was well..me! "Why are you reacting this way towards this girl?"I ask my thoughts where all over the place but I wanted to know more.

"Because If the Dark Lord finds her I will have to marry her!"He said his voice sounded distressed and annoyed. My heart stopped ~_What the hell!_~I thought as I felt my body tense.

Draco looked at me with a confused glance "Whats wrong with you?"He said as he placed a hand on my hand. "I...I...dont know."I said my face was turning red when I saw he was staring at me with intense eyes.

"Yes you do Isabella now tell me...You can trust me/"He said his voice becoming kinder and more loving than what it was before. I thought for a few seconds wondering if I should tell him or not but my fear was becoming to strong for me to denied.

"What happens if this girl doesn't want to marry you?"I ask my eyes meeting his light blue ones."then she will probably die but I think she would love to be apart of the legacy."He said annoyed with this girl.

I snorted "Fat chance of that!"I said. Draco looked up at me and realization hit him "You're her!"He yelled as he looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth fell open. I shook my head and smiled"Eh...My real name is Isabella Lastrange"I said my eyes where wandering around until Draco pulled me into his arms and held me

"Why did you tell me!"He said harshly. I flinched "My mother tortured people and killed tons of people and my father is a sadist! Also I was being raised to do evil!"I said my tears where rolling down my face.

Draco held onto my tighter "Its okay Issy."he whispered in my head as he kissed my head."The only love I have ever experienced was when I lived with the Weasleys."I said as my tears where coming down harder.

I sat there in Dracos arms for a lot of time. I stopped crying and Draco wiped my tears away."Please don't tell anyone... Your not going to take me to him are you?"I ask as I hiccuped I felt his arms get tighter around me.

"No I will not... I wont let them have you Isabella."His voice was full of strength.I sighed as I relaxed in his strong arms "Thank you draco...I want you to know that you can trust me too."I said as I breathed in his musky sent.


	12. Hot Word, Cold Lips,and Vixen's Revenge

I walked along the hall with Malfoy at my side he held my hand as we reached a beautiful Phoenix statue. "Are you sure you can't go with me?"I asked as he shook his head "No...If my father found out I would be dead"He said.I nodded as I let my hand go from his and walked to the statue "Licorice snaps"I said as the bird went up and reveled a pair of stairs.I walked up the stairs my gut twisted as I walked to the door and knocked twice on the door.

"Come in"Said Dombledore as I twisted the nob and walked in. Light reflected off of every little thing in his office and old headmasters photos looked at me and waved or grumpily turned away."Ah how nice to see you ...What brings you into my office?"He asked as he signed a paper and look at me his eyes twinkled. I handed in the note that I had received at breakfast.

"It had my real name professor...I have a feeling that my father is wanting me."I said as he nodded and put down the letter."Who gave you this?"he asked I sighed."Victor Krum but I have a feeling he was under a curse"I said as Dombledore nodded again and slipped the letter in a part of his desk."I will check it out Now please go to dinner."He said as he got up and steered me to the door and opened the door .

"Thank you professor"I said as I ran down the stair case hoping that Draco was still their but he wasn't until I herd yelling "Are you stupid Malfoy!"Yelled a voice that was Harrys as he was face to face with Draco a few feet away from the door."please Potter!"He yelled back as he tried to get away from Harry who looked about to punch Draco. "Harry!"I yelled as I got in front of him and Draco.

"Isabella move!"Harry said as he glared at Draco Who probably had a smirk on his lips. "Who made you the boss of her!"Said Draco as he took a step forward my back hitting his muscular chest."Please just stop fighting with him Harry."I said pathetically as Harry's green eyes flashed as he shook his head no "I will not let him pick on my friends"He said as he took a step forward and I was stuck in between two guy who I liked a lot both in very different ways.

"Oh now you sound so noble Potter!"Sneered Draco As he put him hands on my waist. "Get your hands off of her Malfoy!"Said Harry as he glare darkened considerably."I will not Potter!"He retorted as I heard heels click down the hall and prayed it was Cleo or Vixen. "Yes You will."He said as he drawn his wand and pointed at me and Draco.

"Harry pl..."I stared to say as I blue flash hit Harry on the wrist sending his wand flying. "How dare you point your wand at my friend Pothead!"Yelled Vixen as she clicked her way over to me her hand grasping her wand and Draco who still hand a firm hold on my waist."Just because you are the Frickin boy who lives doesn't mean you can pull your wand at anyone you like!"Yelled Vixen as she grabbed my hand and pulled me from Draco's grasp.

"Thank you Vixen"I said as I finally found my voice. "Hello...Oh ok"Said Bunny as she walked in on us and then blushed and skitter away her long bunny ears flopping."Why are you friends with a slytherin!"Said Harry his mouth open and he hold his wrist as Draco let out a small snicker."Cause I want to be actually I am a Red Snake Harry so Why don't you Craw back to the golden trio cause I am tired of the fighting and the assholeniss!"I hissed as I took a step to Harry who looked dumbfounded and I was so pissed I added in a low voice "Potthead!".

He looked like a punched him in the gut "I see who really matters...Maybe you should have been in sliytherin"He said as he walked off leaving me in an emotional wreckage."Are you okay?"Asked Vixen as she placed a hand on my shoulder than pulled me into a hug. "No I am not"I said in a small voice as Vixen looked at Draco and then pulled away from me a small smile lit her face as she sighed and let out a small laugh.

"You kicked Harry's butt hunny and also scared the crap out of him."She said as Draco Let out a snicker "That was more intriguing than when pins came out."Draco said as I gave him a look that said shut up! "I don't know where to go now"I said as Vixen smiled her eyes flickered with sneakiness "than you will sit with us"She said smiled as she grabbed my hand and Pulled be along.

I turned and looked Draco who had a smirk on his face and he walked a few steps behind us. When we reached the great hall my insides felt like mush as I got dragged by Vixen over to the Slytherin table that held all of the Red snakes."It is good for you to join us Issabella"said Susan as she flicked a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face."yeah."I said quietly as Cleo lend in her eyes steamed with questions.

"Why where you late Vixen?"she asked as she gave me a weird look as I felt Draco Sit beside me and put a long arm on my shoulder."I was fighting with the boy who lived he was pointing his wand at Draco and Isabella"Said Vixen in a low voice so no one heard her talk."why would he do that?"Cleo asked this time expecting me to answer that question. "I have no clue I only got in the middle when I got out of dombledores office."I said as I felt my body relax and Draco rubbed small circles on my back.

"He was wondering why I was accompanying you to dombledores office and he started to yell at me and I only defended myself."Said Draco as cleo let out a humph and leaned father in."Oh yes Malfoy cause you are the only one who dose nothing wrong."Said Cleo as she let out a snicker. I smiled as I lend into Draco as he looked down at me and I looked up into his deep light blue eyes that held love and concern.

My heart skipped beats as I herd the angelic voice of grace clearing her throat "incoming company"She said as I looked at Hermione stood there her hands on her waist."Why are you with them Isabella?"She asked as her voice shook in anger when she said them. I looked down and tear started to build as Cleo came to my help this time "Cause she wants to"Cleo said in a stern voice.

"She shouldn't be breaking school rules by sitting in a other houses table actually you all should be sitting at your own table."She said hold tightened against my waist as he tried to control his temper. "We all have a right to be here in what ever table we would like to stay at"Said Susan as she got tired of Hermione. I held back tears as I looked up at Hermione who was glaring at Susan who just sat there playing with her long blonde hair.

"I am here with them cause they do not care who I hang out with"I said as I gave a glace at the griffindor table who had Harry and Ron looking at us. Harry looked away ashamed and Ron's ears started to turn red.

Fred and George gave me a thumbs up and a smile that made me feel like I didn't screw everything up. "Why would you want to hang out with Malfoy and a group of bad kids anyways?"She said questionably.

I looked at all of my new friend and Bunny looked down her eyes filled with tear about being call a bad kid."They are my friends Herms and If you cannot except that than we cannot be friends anymore." I said as Hermione took a step back words as she looked at me and the walked away and sat back at her own table.

"It will be okay bunny"I said as I place a hand on her hand as she looked up with her big brown eyes that where red from tears. "T...Thank you I..Isabella"Said Bunny as she rubbed the tears away and smiled.I smiled back as I heard Draco say "Mudblood"Under his breath. I elbowed him as Grace looked at me "I don't like her she is a little too snooty"She said in a innocent voice as I smiled and nodded slightly I yawned as I realized that i was tiered than what I though I was.

"Maybe you need to go to bed Issabella"Said Susan as she gave me a look. I shook my head and continued to eat "Babe lets go"Said Draco as he stood up and pulled me up.I stood up and said good bye to the group and headed out of the great hall and walked along with Draco. "Why don't you want to go to bed?"Asked Draco as he looked at me his hand never leaving my waist.

I sighed and looked away from him " I am scared that I will have trouble in my dorm because of today..."I said as He let out a rush of air "You will be fine Isabella"He said as he smirked at me his eyes taunting me.I looked at him and pushed him into a wall sending me into his chest "Don't mock me Malfoy"I said as He let out a snicker "What happens if I do?"He said as I lend in and crushed my lips to his I shock of pleasure ran through me and his hands found there way in my hair.

His tongue ran across my lips asking for entrance I let him in and our tongues fought for dominates. I broke the kiss I was breathing heavily as I smirked and kissed his neck and bit at the skin sending shivers down his body.I pressed my body on him and felt something on my stomach as I blushed and he let out a deep chuckle "You tease me too much"He said in a deep rumble and he ran his hands down my back and onto my butt as he pushed my forward and slammed him lips onto mine.

I moaned as his hands roamed across my body sending shiver down my body. He pulled my hair allowing him excess to my neck as he sent a hot trail of kisses on my bit my soft skin as I let out a gasp as I felt my body responded with a need greater than anything I have ever felt with any other guy. he pulled away from me both of us gasping for air .

"Why are you two just standing there?"Asked Fred as him and george walked down the hall. I blushed as Draco Smirked " I was just talking to him...Fred"I said as I kept my eyes on Draco who looked positively sexy his blonde hair disheveled and his jeans looked considerably restricting."Yeah right you two probably where snogging...Listen I really don't care if you guys are having a little fun but It is time that George and I had some Isabella time Okay Malfoy...So Back off"Said Fred as he walked closer to me and Draco.

I looked at Draco and nodded as Draco gave me a quick peck and left to the Slytherin dorm. "That was gross"Said George as Fred nodded in agreement. I blushed and fallowed them into the common room that was cleared out of any griffindors."What did you want to talk to me about?"I asked as I sat on one of the many chairs. George sat beside me and Fred stretched out on the couch "Did you see dombledore about the letter?"Asked Fred as he glanced up at the ceiling.

I sighed and nodded "Yeah and he just said he would check into Victor who gave me the letter...but I think he was under the curse cause he acted like he was awakening from a weird dream after he gave me the letter."I said as George sighed and Fred shook his head."This is getting very dangerous Issy"Said George who looked at me with concern written across his face. "I know George but I want to stay here..."I said as Fred looked at me his long Red hair falling into his face.

"I think that you should stay away from Malfoy"He said sharply as I let out automatic "No" and George shook his head at his brothers bluntness."What he means is that It could be Malfoy who is helping your father."He said as I looked at the ground "What is it Isabella do you know something?"Asked Fred as he sat up from the couch.

I sighed and rubbed my hand on my eyes "I was talking to Draco and well...His father told him that My father is arranging a marriage between me and Draco."I said as George let out a small gasp and Fred Growled in frustration. "So he is probably going to take you to your father."He said as I shook my head "No he said he wouldn't d...do that"I said as George grimaced and place and hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't trust him Isy"George said as he gave me a hug and let me go. "Good Night Isabella...Love you"Said the twins as they left me all alone. I sat there and everything and anything ran through my head but one thing was certain I was falling hard for Draco Malfoy...


	13. Seiro and Ronan

CChapter 13- Seiro and Ronan

When I woke up I felt yesterdays stress fall on me like a ton of bricks 'damn'I thought as I got up and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red shirt and walked into the common room that held Harry who all looked nervous. "Isabella"Said Harry as he saw me than everyone looked at me.I felt like puking as I tried to glare at my best friend and family "What Potter"I said as he looked at the ground of the common room.

"I am sorry...I just can't stand Malfoy"He said as I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Harry I am trying to do the right thing but...I need to have my own friends"I said as I covered up my real feelings over draco and my past. "Right I understand..."He said as he ran his hand through his hair and his green eyes where filled with nervousness and sadness. "Have you talk to Ron?"I asked as he shook his head no.

I let out a sigh "He will get over it Harry it isn't your fault that someone put your name is the goblet"I said as Harry looked away from me and to the window. "I have to meet up with Hagrid and I was wondering If you would go with me?"Harry asked as I nodded and smiled "Hell yeah Harry...but I have to go meet up with Charlie and help him with the um...first task"I said as Harry looked at me his eyes held curiosity.

"I am sorry that I cannot tell you..harry I wish I could but I need to go bye."I said as I walked out of the common room and started to head for the exit ,before heading to Hogwart I got a letter from Charlie asking me to help with the dragon set up. I walked past Hagids hut and into the Forest Of Death. I heard hoofs hit the soft ground and I turned around a let out a gasp as I had an arrow in my face and a Centaur who looked very displeased with me.

"Hello"I said as he growled "Why are you here?"He asked his voice was gruff and smooth at the same time. "I...I was trying to find Charlie Weasley who was bring the dragons."I stuttered as he dropped his bow down and came closer to me and place and hand on my face turning my head back and forth. Than with a snort he let me go "You are his child"He said spiting out His like a bad piece of grass. "How did you know?"I asked as the Centaur snorted again and one of him hooves brushed against the ground.

"You look like him...Why are you with Harry potter? Do you plan on hurting him?"The Centaur asked. "No I would never hurt Harry...I am not like my father I only share blood not anything else"I said as The Centaur looked at me and nodded "Fine get on my back and I will bring you to those creatures who are destroying our lands"He said as He picked me up and swing me onto his back. "I am sorry they will only be here until tomorrow evening"I said

The centaur snorted "Hold on tightly"He said only giving me a second to qickly hold onto his waist before he started to fly through the forest. I watched the forest fly by as I felt the air flitter through my hair. A part of me was shocked at the Centaur knowing that I was Tom Riddles child but Centaurs live a long time so he might have known my father. The centaur stoped and hleped my down from his back "Thank you..."I said as I wandered what was the Centaurs name.

"My name is Ronan And I hope that you will not become you father, I will help you if you need help just call for me Isabella, Good day"Ronan said as he ran away leaving me to go and face the worlds most dangerous creatures. I walked through the bushes and saw Charlie signing a couple of papers. "Hey Charilie"I said as He turned around and smiled "Hey Issy how is you classes going?"He asked as I shrugged.

"Alright...So what can I do to help?"I asked as Charlie laughed "they need a little food and movement"he said as he winked at me and walked off. I smiled as I grabed a big bucket and started to place a bunch of sheep meat in the crates. After I got done I sighed and whipped the sweat off of my forehead, I jumped as I felt a scaly tail slide against my leg. I turned around to see my dragon a Hebridean black who stood at 35 feet.

He was a pure raven black dragon, his eyes shined a bright purple. He was brought to Charlie when I was there a couple of summers ago and nobody could handle the dragon who was labeled a man killer. I smiled as he leaned his huge head down and gently pushed his nose against my chest sending me into the dirt "Thanks Seiro"I said as I rubbed the dragon on the snout. Seiro's eyes shimmered as he looked at the riding saddle on the post. I smiled and nodded at the dragon who was wanting to be road "Fine just no circles"I said as I flicked my wand and the saddle was on the dragon tying itself.

Seiro crouched to the ground as I smiled and jumped onto the saddle and gave a click noise as he flown into the air and gave a loud rawer as we flown across the land the held hogwarts. I smiled as I felt my stress dissipate Seiro flown over the castle and I saw a couple of first years pointing at the dragon and I smiled and laughed as Seiro swooped down and pulled up making them runaway.

"Nice work Seiro"I said as I slaped his neck and he flown over to the great lake and I saw Draco sitting there with Blaise and the twin idiots snickering about something. when he saw Seiro he looked like he just shit a brick he pointed at Seiro. I laughed as focused on Seiro and used a conection that we formed that summer.

~who is that Momma?~ Asked Seiro as he was still only about 100 years old which was quite a new babe ~He is a friend of mine Seiro~ I said as Seiro got closer Draco who was staring at Seiro in pure fear. ~ Do you want me to go say hi?~ He asked as I laughed ~nah~ I replied as he flown over to the grass clearing right by draco who had pulled out his wand. I laughed as Seiro pulled up and flown around the school once more and then headed back to the forest of death.

We landed with a soft lurch as I slid off of him and smiled ~ Thank you Seiro I love you~ I said as I rubbed his head affectionately. ~I love you too momma~ He replied as I sighed and broke the connection. "I will take him Mrs. Weasley"said one of the boy who was helping my brother "Ok just be careful of him"I said as I gave Seiro a kiss on the snout and walked over to Charlie who was shaking his head and laughing.

"You and the dragon never change."He said I rolled my eyes and looked at the horntail who was glaring at me."Who will get that nasty babe?"I asked as Charlie shrugged "I have no clue..."He said I looked at Charlie. "You aren't letting Seiro be in the test are you?"I asked as Charlie shook his head "No way! And Risk that dragon kill someone or try to get to you?"He said as I rolled my eyes again.

"He likes me I Don't know your problem! Riding a dragon is more comfortable than a broom and that is for sure!"I said as Charlie laughed "I will never know Issy"He said as he pointed at a Chinese fireball. "That nasty girl made Ron pass out cold"He siad as I looked at him "Wait Ron saw the dragons?"I asked as Charlie nodded "I have to talk to him or I might just kill him."I said as Charlie's eyes narrowed and looked past me at Seiro who was running to me dragging 6 men with him.

"That Dragon is a bloody menace!"He said as he shook his head and waved at the guys to let go. I laughed as Seiro got to me and let out a purr and rubbed his head on my body.~Momma I wanted to take you home!~He said as I smiled at the Dragon who stole my heart. "He wants to take me home Charlie"I said as Charlie shrugged and walked off ~Alright as long as you be good for these men~ I said as Seiro crouched down and I hoped on him bare back. I grabbed onto his neck as he let out a Rawer and flown off. He landed by Hagrids hut and crouched down as I slid off and landed ~Thank you Siero~ He purred ~ I will miss you momma~He said as Fang barked at the dragon and Hagrid came out just as Seiro flown away back into the forest of death.

"Was that a dragon loose!"He barked out as he came to me. "Yes he was bringing me back from Helping Charlie...He belongs to me"I said as Hagarid looked at me "Yeah right"he said as he walked off leaving me glaring at his back.  
I herd a Rawer from Seiro as I walked back up to the castle...


	14. The Answer and The Surprise

I clutched the cross necklace tightly in my hands as I walked along a long hall. I was deep in thought about one thing blood magic not anything else.I wanted...no needed to find out more about it without Dombledore or harry finding out...

"Hey Isabella"Said Draco as I ran into him "Eh..Sorry I didn't see you."I said as Draco put his hands on my shoulders to make sure I wasn't going to fall."Its okay...Why are you covered in soot?"He asked as he brushed the soot off of my head. I looked down as I felt a blush come up "I was helping set up the first task"I said as Draco snickered "I bet that he won't last a second."He said.

I knew he was talking about Harry but I quickly brushed it off and started a new conversation "Draco do you know anything about blood magic?"I asked as Draco flash a worrying glance at me and shrugged. "Sure My father has told me some about it...why?"He asked as I looked away. I was so confused and ashamed for me to be so weak "My mother Draco she got father to do it."I said as Draco flinched.

"I didn't realize that...He..."Draco must have tried to comfort me but failed in his attempt."Its okay draco there is nothing you could have done...But I need to know what you know.."I said as Draco looked around and then looked at me. "All that my father told me was it was started by Salazar Slytherin the creator of the Slytherin house, It is said that only very powerful wizard could preform the spells without killing him or herself."He said as he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help looking into those bright blue eyes.

"Riddle is...is not the real famly name my grandmother was a direct descendent of Salazar Slythrin and she fell in love and gave my father his name..." I said Leaving out how my grandfather was a muggle. Draco nodded and continued "I think you should go and find a book in the forbidden library"he said as I nodded and started to walk again.

"I want to tell you something"I said as Draco looked at me and smirked "Well?"He encouraged as I rolled my eyes and smiled "I like you...And I don't know what we are."I said as Draco looked past me and glared slightly as I herd heavier footfalls come towards me and him. I turned around just to see Victor in front of me as he bowed at me and placed his hand on his chest. I blushed as he took my hand "Good day Lady Isabella"He said as I tried to stop my girlie voice into the ground.

"Hello Victor what can I do for you?"I asked my voice got slight squeak to it. "Yess well as you know all of the champions must have dates to the yule ball and since you and I have um...history, I am wondering if you would tell the girl named Hermione Granger if she would meet me?"He said I heard Draco let out a long breath and I let out a small laugh and placed my free hand across my mouth to muffle the laugh "of course Victor and I wish you all the luck in the first task."I said as I withdrew my hand and he bowed again and walked off.

I turned around to see Draco smirking with his eyebrow raised "you and Victor have history?"He asked as his eyes flashed playfully."Yes we do when I went with Fluer to one of Victors games and we sorta had a thing going for about a month than I dumped him."I said as Draco snickered. "Really you and Victor Krum had a thing"He said I just shook my head and started to turn a corner and Draco ran to catch up.

"And to answer you question..We are dating"He said as he kissed my cheek and walked the other way leaving me blushing...


	15. Running From destiny Revamp

_**Running From destiny is going to be under a drastic alteration. This story was on of my first ever stories and I have a lot to give Isabella a lot of her personality traits and thoughts were almost identical to my character Isobel Wood in The Amazing Life of Isobel Wood. **_

_**Although she will be the same girl who is fighting with being like her blood tells her to be or what she knows is right, There will be some drastic alterations done to the plot and story. I feel that Running From Destiny I owe to write it the way I had seen it but couldn't figure out how to do it until now. **_

_**Somethings will change like maybe her ending up with Draco Malfoy but maybe not? Her name Isabella Lestrange will be changed to Dorea Lestrange because I have found I use the Isobel's, Isabella's, and Bella's way too much. **_

**_The name will be almost the same except it will be called Running Towards Destiny. _**

**_Also you will find out how she became friends with Fluer and also how she fell for Viktor ;P Also find out how they found Dorea and how she came to live with the Weasleys as I originally pictured it. _**

**_With many thanks. _**

**_Darklight._**

**_Here is a sneek peek at the first Chapter- _**

Noticing his child looking upset he started to hiss, Dorea turned her dark eyes to her father as a beautiful toon came from his mouth "_ Hissy, hissy, little snakey, Slither on the floor. You be good to Dorea or she'll nail you to the door" _With a wave of his hand as he repeated the song a snake appeared and started to crawl around the giggling baby girl.

Once he decided that his daughter hadn't been tainted by Rodolphus he stood and picked up Dorea and placed her in her crib in which she started to cry when he took his wand from her "Not until you are older my dear."He curled affectionatly or at least thats what Dorea saw it as. She teared up as her father moved from her crib to the door, he turned and saw that Dorea was afraid of being alone. His expression darkened "Your mother must be codding you too much." He stated as he closed the door.


End file.
